After story
by Fai Sensei
Summary: The wheel of life keeps on running, set after the end of season 3. Drabble, 50 sentences, Takato centric, and also Takato/Juri


**Summary: **_The wheel of life keeps on running, time change people, time takes away what he used to love and changing himself,you may meet someone new, your best friend today may not be your best friend tomorrow, you first love may not end up happily ever after ,but there are things still remain unchangeable, and there are exceptions, and Takato finds himself fortunated by that. 50 sentences. Drabble._

**Rating**: _K+_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** _Takato and other tamers, in tearms of romance would be Takato/Juri_

**Author's Note:** _Oh god this is so bad written I can't even…;_; Yeah, I haven't written anything for quite awhile so I caved into one of my childhood fandoms. I choose Tamers and my love for Takato reappeared. I love his relationship with his teammates and his love interested with Juri, so this drabbles is dedicated for Takato. I may had written a little too much about Takato/Juri and too little about Takato/others so apologize if you find it annoying…_

_So this is a story about Takato's life after season 3 ended, moving on dealing with life difficulty and love life…English is not my native language. I apologize if I made any grammar mistake._

**DISCLAIMER:** _ I don't own Digimon, just this drabbles_

**#1. First**

Takato remembers his first memory was himself compelling by the awesomeness of Agumon's Pepper Breath on TV.

**#2. Soft**

When Juri's skin accidentally touchs his, the young boy found his thought wandering elsewhere.

**#3. Memories**

The box fills with digimon battle cards and a digivice represented different colours will always be their most treasure momento of their adventure.

**#4. Bipolarization**

Takato is weak, shy and only want to have fun, Jenrya is determined and dislikes fighting, Ruki is cold and loves battling, yet the reason why they become best friends is unknown.

**#5. Attempt**

Takato has made up his mind, he would expand his relationship with Juri rather than just staying as classmates.

**#6. Crush**

Takato wasn't fully awared of what the feeling he had when he saw Juri smiled or the jolt when her hands touched his is called.

**#7. Perplexity**

He tried to hid his embarrassment from her but it didn't work because his face's reder and reder each time they talked to each other.

**#8. Admiration**

Takato marvels at Juri performing ventriloquism with her hand-made hand puppet in which he finds she is utterly cute at those moments, and Juri is amazed with Takato's battling skill when he and Guilmon became one.

**#9. Freetime**

Playing cards with Hirokazu and Kenta is fun, but baking breads and looks at the joy on his partner's face when he ate his hand-made bread is not so bad.

**#10. Loss**

He was at a loss when his mom asked Juri if she was his girlfriend when he took her to his family's bakery.

**#11. Triumph**

He wonders if he gonna ever beat Jenrya in card games, not to mention Ruki and Ryo as well.

**#12. Dirt**

A little stain on her face or dress doesn't make the puppet girl lost her charisma as Juri laughs at Guilmon's childish behaviour of digging.

**#13. Blushing**

Takato wonders if he was as red as Guilmon when Juri complimented him for his victory over Hirokazu at card game.

**#14. Drawing**

Takato finds it's easier to express his thought with pictures he drawn than words.

**#15. Wind  
**The curiosity for what hidden under a girl's skirt is normal for every boys, and Takato is no exception.

**#16. Tease**

"If you want Juri-chan, you have to beat me first, Takato," with that Ruki turns on her heel and walks away with a teasing smile on her face leaving the young goggles head speechless.

**#17. Heavy**

The wounds their adventure had left inside them are painful, but when they're hand in hand, they feel secured.

**#18. Messages**

They have different messages for the Digimon, yet they have the same message for each other: staying like this forever.

**#19. Graduation**

Going from primary to secondary school is like evolving when you have collected enough data called knowledge, but Takato rather stayed in his Child stage for now.

**#20. Moving**

Nothing shocked Takato more when he heard Juri's announcement that her family will move away far from here.

**#21. Bittersweet**

Today is the day he has to say a lot of goodbye, to his old school, to his teachers, and to his friend.

**#22. Doddles**

Even in his dream, he would never thought one day his sketch of him being her knight in shining armor would came true.

**#23. Light**

"This is just temporary," Her puppet touchs his upper lip as he was about to say to her, "Woof !"

**#24. Chariot**

There are moments in life you have to make up your mind what you want and what you must do, in Takato's case, it's about studying.

**#25. Footstep**

He decided to continue running the family business, which is the bakery, which earned full support from his parents.

**#26. Colour**

His first love soon faded away and replaces with a new love sensation, but never would he forget the red tint of his first.

**#27. Time**

No matter how busy school is, Takato will spend some time hanging out with Jenrya and Ruki whenever they come by.

**#28. Change**

He had grown up from a Child to an Adult, but his shyness is the same.

**#29. Apologize**

"I'm sorry", she bends her head then runs away, and at that moment Takato knows his newly crush has ended.

**#30. Difficulty**

"Why do tests have to be so hard to study?", Henry chuckles a little upon hearing what his best friends said then replys, "I think there's something harder than tests."

**#31. Promise**

They meet their partners again, and playing with them like the time they were ten years old no matter how outsider look at them now.

**#32. ****Topic**  


When they were primary schooler, the boys talked about digimon and card game, yet now Takato finds himself talking about school and girls with Hirokazu and Kenta.

**#33. Piece**

They aren't close to each other like before, but when a certain day of the year come, they will gathered again.

**#34. Job **

They understand well that each of them have something and only they know how to do it, so they say to meet up again somedays on the farewell afternoon with their partner.

**#35. Wonder**

Hirokazu says that you are a fully grow up man when you dream about a girl which earns him a punch from Ruki and a nervously chuckle from Kenta.

**#36. Puberty**

Dream of girls happen to Takato once in awhile, yet he still panics and wonders why his pants wet whenever it happened but he doesn't dare to ask his parents for the reason why.

**#37. Friendship**

Nothing makes him happier when he opens the door and sees Ruki with Jenrya stand there waving at him, Kenta and Hirokazu running toward his house for their meet up .

**#38. Life**

Sometimes he wishs he can re-digivolve from an Adult to a Child like Guilmon rather than from an Adult to a Champion.

**#39. Today**

He's sad at the thought of his friends are farer and farer every single day, and the graduation day is closer.

**#40. Path**

They make a promise that when one of them walk into the wrong road, the rest will punch that person until he or she realizes.

**#41. Voice**

He doesn't know if god is pulling a prank on him or he is a lucky person as never had he thought one day he will meet her again, turns to the direction at that familiar voice "Takato?"

**#41. Weakness**

"You make me weak, you know that Juri," Takato understand what Ruki said while she hugs Juri because he too, Juri was his weakness.

**#42. Team**

Their gathering this year is much haapier with the presence of every single teammates.

**#43. Wheel**

His classmates can laugh or tease at him for all they want, but Takato will always take Juri home on his bicycle whenever she asks him to.

**#44. Opinion**

Takato admires Ryo for his battling skill and wonders if he should ask Ryo for advice about all sort of things, especially what to get for Ruki's birthday.

**#45. Idea**

He likes talking with Jenrya most but he nearly falls off his chair when Jenrya suggests he asks Juri out for a date.

**#46. Gratitude**

Jenrya decides he will work for Yamaki-san in order to do research on the Digital World so that one day he could find a way that they could meet their partners more often, to which Takato has no words to express his thankfulness for his blue-haired friend.

**#47. Assitance**

He needs all the help he could get and is thankful because his friends are always there when he needs them.

**#48. Unbroken**

"We may be far from each other, but our bond is too hard to be cut apart," and the team all agree with what the red haired said "It's the same for all of us, tamers, and digimons."

**#49. Best**

"I'm gonna do it for sure," he clings his fists in front of an enthusiastic Shuichon, a supportive Jenrya, a teasing Ruki, and Kenta trys his best to stop Hirokazu from laughing at his fellow tamer, "Guilmon, please support me as well."

**#50. Fortunateness**

For once in a relationship with opposite sex, Takato considers himself lucky because he is one of those special case where his first crush is his now girlfriend.


End file.
